Another One Down
by betelgeusessonaj
Summary: Mike Sulley and Randy search for medical supplies but will they all get back or will one of them die? TW: Death,Blood and gore


**Another One Down**

Shh, we're gonna have to be extra careful. This place could be crawling with the infected." A small, green, one-eyed monster, flashlight in one hand and a knife in the other, walked towards the entrance of a large building being sure not to make any noise.

"Are you sure this hospital has what we need?" a large furry blue monster asked the one-eyed monster.

"Yes, I am sure. We'll have to grab all the medical supplies we can get," the one-eyed monster replied as they walked into the hospital.

"I don't like this. It's a hospital… the place will be crawling with the dead. They could be hiding in any of the rooms here!" a purple monster accidentally shouted, feeling very afraid of their surroundings.

"Shh! Don't do that! We don't want those things coming over here and turning us into their food," the one-eyed monster whispered angrily.

"This is freaking me out badly. I mean we're in a hospital filled with the dead, Mike," the lizard monster said, looking at the one-eyed monster named Mike.

"Look, Randy, we need that medicine for Roy. You saw how he broke down when he found Reggie. That was his brother," Mike said as he looked at Randy who was staring at the floor.

"The sooner we get this over with the better," Mike said, putting a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Sulley, see any of those things?" Randy asked, looking at the big blue furred monster named Sulley.

"No, nothing. Maybe the hospitals got cleared out the night this shit went down," Sulley said as he walked towards a door and opened it, taking a little to peek inside. He motioned to the other two to come over.

"Find something?" Mike asked, walking towards Sulley who proceeded to nod in response.

"Keys to the rooms," he said, picking up one of the keys to read the tag on it. "Says 'Supply Closet'. Looks like this is our lucky night," Sulley said, putting the key into his pocket.

Randy also picked up a key. "A key to the Ambulance Station. We could use one of those to get back to the group," he said, handing the key to Sulley, smiling a little at the monster.

Sulley took the key and put it into his pocket as well. He closed the cabinet before the trio walked out the room and head to the supply closet.

After about an hour the trio had made it to the supply closet. Sulley unlocked the door and walked inside with Randy. They grabbed everything in sight and put the medicines and drugs into a large duffle bag. Sulley zipped the bag up.

"That's everything they had," he said, putting the bag over his shoulder. "Mike, is the coast clear?" he asked, looking at Mike who was keeping watch.

Mike gave a thumbs up signaling that it was clear. Randy sighed. He was shaking a little but took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses as he walked up behind Mike.

Mike opened the door and walked out first whilst keeping his weapon, a hunting knife, ready in case they were attacked by the zombies. The trio kept together as they made their way downstairs, hearing the occasional groan coming from the stairwell. They never knew if it was coming from above them or below them but either way they had to keep their guard up.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Sulley pulled out a pistol with a sound suppressor attached to the barrel and opened the door to the stairwell. He spotted something standing behind the receptionist's desk. He aimed the pistol at the figure's head and, after hearing it growl, he pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying through the air, hitting the creature in the head and causing blood to splatter on the wall behind it. Sulley sighed before he opened the door completely and walked out of the stairwell, adjusting the bag on his shoulder before he motioned for Mike and Randy to come down the stairs. He walked over to the desk and checked the body, making sure it was a zombie. He then holstered the pistol as Mike and Randy made their way to the entrance of the hospital.

The trio made their way to the Ambulance Station. Sulley pulled the key out and opened the door. He smiled seeing a couple ambulances still parked. "Bingo! Two ambulances left behind," he smirked as he walked towards a small office to grab the keys to one of them.

Randy leaned against the front of it rubbing his four hands together, feeling anxious. Unknown to Randy a corpse that was behind the ambulance started crawling under the vehicle towards him. As soon as the zombie got close enough it grabbed Randy's legs causing him to fall onto the floor, knocking his glasses off his face and smashing them on the ground. The zombie then began dragging him under the ambulance.

"No! Help! Sulley, Mike!" Randy screamed as he was dragged underneath. The zombie began to bite Randy's neck causing the young lizard to scream in pain.

"Randy!" Mike called out as a blue blur ran past him, pistol drawn.

Sulley laid on the ground and fired into the zombie's head, instantly killing it. He then dragged Randy out from under the ambulance. He was holding onto his neck sobbing uncontrollably as blood ran through his hands.

"It bit me, oh God it bit me," he said between sobs.

Mike picked up the glasses and put them in the duffle bag. Sulley grabbed a first aid kit from the office and the keys to the ambulance. He ran over to Randy, crouched down and opened the bag, pulling out a bandage. He removed Randy's hands from his neck, seeing that a large chunk of flesh was missing and blood was pouring out from the wound.

"Oh fuck," Mike said, covering his mouth at the sight as Sulley put a bandage on Randy's neck.

He put a pin on the bandage and picked Randy up, carrying him to the back of the ambulance. He opened the door and climbed in the back, laying Randy on a bed.

"It's okay Randy, you're gonna be okay," Sulley said, trying to reassure the young lizard. He knew there was nothing they could do but he wanted to keep the other calm.

Mike climbed into the back of the ambulance as well. "I'll stay back here with him, you just get us the hell out of here Sulley," he said, sitting on a seat as Sulley climbed out the back, putting the duffle bag into the back and closed the doors. He then got into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition, starting it up. He then quickly put the ambulance into drive and took off, speeding down the road.

"Mike, I don't want to turn into one of those things," Randy said, crying at the thought.

Mike put his hand on Randy's. "You're going to be alright Randy, don't worry," he said, trying to console him.

"Mike, I am so sorry about that prank back at MU. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I should never have taken part in it. Please forgive me," Randy said, looking at Mike who smiled.

"It's okay Randy, I forgive you," he said, lightly hugging his friend before quickly sitting back down.

Sulley kept his eyes on the road, passing the occasional zombie shuffling past on the road. He had been driving for an hour now. He sighed heavily, not wanting to think of what was to come next. After a while he pulled over, wanting to check on Randy. He got out of the driver's seat and opened the doors at the back of the ambulance. His face saddens at the sight of Randy who had turned completely pale and started shivering.

"Why'd you stop?" Mike asked, looking at Sulley.

"I wanted to see how he's doing," Sulley replied, staring at Randy.

"Where are we anyway?" Mike asked as he walked out the ambulance to see where they were.

"Near some woods, about half an hour away from camp," Sulley replied, sighing.

Randy got out of the bed and walked towards the pair. Mike turned his head hearing the footsteps. "Randy what are you doing?" Mike asked, looking at his friend who climbed down the steps.

"I don't wanna die inside an ambulance, not like mom did," he replied, leaning against Sulley who did his best to keep the other from falling.

"Where do you want to die?" Sulley asked Randy.

"There in the woods. Seems better than the ambulance. Call it my dying wish," he replied, giving a weak smile. The other two nodded agreeing to Randy's wish.

Sulley picked Randy up and put him on his back. Mike looked at the pair as they walked a little before stopping. Sulley gently took Randy off his back and led him against a tree. The sun gently crept up on Randy's face. He smiled a little and looked at Sulley, blushing lightly.

"Su-Sulley? I've been meaning to tell you..." he said taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. I always have been into you," Randy said, feeling relieved after telling Sulley how he felt.

"Randy, you're a sweet guy, but I'm afraid I don't like you that way." Randy's heart sank hearing this, but after a brief pause Sulley continued talking. "The truth is… I'm in love with Johnny," Sulley said whilst looking at the lizard.

"You're in love with that asshole? What the hell is wrong with you Sulley?!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling angry. His anger quickly faded when he saw Randy in tears.

"I didn't think you'd say you love me but it was worth a shot," Randy said, rubbing his eyes. "Mike, I want you to be the one to end it," he said, turning to Mike.

Sulley handed Mike the pistol. "I'm sorry this happened to you Randy," Sulley said before walking off to let Mike take care of Randy.

Mike looked at the pistol and then at Randy.

"H-Hey Mike? Promise me you'll bury me here," Randy said as his breathing started to get worse.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it, don't worry," he said with a weak smile.

Randy returned the smile as a tear ran down his face. "We'll always be best chums, Mike… right?" he asked with a small sob.

Mike again nodded. "Yeah, best chums Randy, to the very end," he replied as he began to cry, looking at his friend who gave a weak smile before closing his eyes, his breathing stopping completely. Mike dried his eye and aimed the gun at Randy, pulling the trigger. He dropped the gun on the ground crying. Sulley, having heard the gunshot, walked over to Mike. He looked at Randy's now lifeless body.

"He wants us to bury him..." Mike said as he looked at Randy.

Sulley nodded and took out a folding shovel from a bag they had with them and began digging a hole for Randy. After about twenty minutes of digging Sulley lowers Randy's body into the ground. He climbs out of the large hole in the ground while Mike stares at the body in the grave, holding back tears as Sulley began putting the dirt on top of the body. He gently pats the dirt down, placing the shovel aside. The pair looked at the spot where Randy was buried. After a short while Mike places Randy's broken glasses on top of the grave before they finally walked away.


End file.
